Struggle
by One Foot Forward
Summary: Kagome is used to the unexpected, so this newest addition shouldn't be too much to handle...she hopes. A story told in drabbles. KagomeYouko
1. Chapter 1

She sang as she ambled through the forest, crooning and warbling her way along herb patches settled amidst scattered trees. With each skipping step her voice reached higher and higher, climbing through a verse about true love lost and found – an adage that had found a way into her heart long before she knew the cruel twist of an unrequited moment and bittersweet surrender.

Stopping her movement but not her tune at a large bevy of sweet looking berries, Kagome began plucking; dropping each ripe handful into a small bowl she had kidnapped from her house. Her song lost its articulate quality, but she continued to hum contentedly. Shippo would be _so_ pleased to have something sweet to snack on after a long day on the road!

Her fingers soon took on a purple hue that told her she had been here long enough. Kagome glanced down at her basket of goodies appreciatively, pride welling in her stomach at the fine collection of medicinal remedies and succulent treats. The group had found a moment to spare during the waning hours of the day, a rarity given the jeweled rumour Inuyasha had caught onto earlier that week, and one Kagome knew she had to take immediate advantage of. So off she had set, her feet taking her deep into the woods, searching for anything that would ease the next few days of travel.

So caught up in her self-appointed task, Kagome was slow to notice the steadily swelling youki in the air, and a pair of molten eyes that hung on her every movement. Her powers thrummed harmlessly throughout the forest, grooming each nook and cranny until it curled into demonic energy – and while Kagome had not heeded the aura that tinged the edge of her clearing, she could not ignore the spectacular spark and crackle that resulted from pureness careening into an unexpected visitor.

She gasped, turning towards the source of danger. Golden eyes stayed trained on her form even as a humourless smile creased his face.

"Why _hello _there." purred the demon.

Blue eyes narrowed and defenseless hands tightened around her conquests. "Hello."

The fox dipped his head in greeting, smoothly pulling himself off the trunk he had claimed as his own for the evening. "You are far from home little priestess."

Wasn't _that_ true, Kagome thought absently. She turned her stance and filled heavy feet with as much resolve as possible; it was difficult to posture however, for her quarry was quite beautiful. "I am exactly where I meant to be."

"That's too bad." He stalked forward, pale clothing blending in seamlessly with fair skin and moonlight hair.

Kagome's gaze caught unexpectedly when it drifted over two tufts of soft fur atop his head. She glanced quickly back to cold eyes, breathlessly asking, "Why?"

"Because I dislike intruders in _my_ forest."

* * *

**Words: **477

**Prompt: **None

**AN:** I can't be stopped! I am quite enamored by the concept of a story told _in_ drabbles, so don't expect any lengthy chapters out of this. But do expect lots and lots of them!


	2. Chapter 2

She inhaled a startled breath. "Your forest?"

He dipped his head, a strong thrum of youki flowing past her. Of _course_ this was his forest, Kagome realized. It was entrenched in his own personal flavour of energy.

"Oh," and then "sorry, I didn't know."

"Ignorance is not becoming of one of your standing."

She tilted her head, stepping back hesitantly as the kitsune pressed his body closer to hers. "Pardon?"

Her back was suddenly against bark and then his arms were encircled around her, trapping Kagome where she stood. He leaned down, locking her gaze with eyes suddenly warm – heated by the power that now billowed around them. She felt her own reiki rising in protest, cushioning the full effect of his frontal attack. He lowered one hand, stroking her face with delicate hands that tapered into claws, inciting with just enough pressure to remind her of his strength.

"Hnn," he murmured, "you are a _miko_ young one, you should know better."

* * *

**Words: **162

**Prompt:** Nada


	3. Chapter 3

Although it would've been easy to succumb to the allure that was weaving around her, Kagome had spent enough time around foxes and overbearing men with aurulent eyes and hair far nicer than her own to be sidetracked by pretty tricks. With rising ire decrepitating around her aura, she ducked forward as much as she could and tilted her head up to meet his eyes once more.

"Untrained," she said, bringing her free hand up to grasp the one threatening her cheek "and absolutely _unaware_ of where I was."

As quickly as a human could, Kagome pulled his arm down and slid out of the momentary pathway that his body allowed, lightly dancing out of his reach. She tightened her hold on the collection of plants still in her grasp and turned around, still slowly moving backwards, to face the kitsune.

He was standing still, his body turned just enough so that roving eyes could catch hers. A telltale smile conceded his amusement.

Kagome waved, smiling – and then spun around and darted back through the clearing, intent on finding her way to the campsite, missing the curious lilt on her demon's face.

"Thanks!" She called behind her; for she knew that without his consent she never would have been able flee the forest he claimed.

* * *

**Words:** 215


	4. Chapter 4

Blurs of color washed past her while she ran through the woods, deep indigo sky gradually breaking through the canopy as she reached a path familiar to her. Kagome slowed down, allowing her gait to calm until she could soothe the erratic energy that swirled around her. _What a rush!_

She glanced down at her amass of plants, balancing the collection on her hip so that free fingers could sort through the chaos she had unwittingly created. She then crept into the campsite, intent on finding a small space to sneak -

"Oi."

She yelped, dropping her precarious hold on the basket. "Inuyasha!"

The dog-demon swung down from his perch, landing with a soft _thump_ near the tips of her feet.

"You were gone a long time."

She knelt down to salvage what she could, flashing an apologetic grin at her friend. "I went a bit too far."

"Feh," he scoffed "don't go outta range next time."

_I can't protect ya if you don't let me._

* * *

**Words: **166


	5. Chapter 5

She stood up, brushing off crumbs of dirt absent-mindedly as she once more rearranged her prizes. Silver-haired strangers briefly forgotten, she gleefully thrust the bowl under Inuyasha's nose. "Look!"

She giggled at the demon's cross-eyed look, but keeping true to his trust, he sniffed once, twice, and then-

"Hey, is that...?"

"Yup."

"Then that means?"

"Yup!"

Inuyasha grinned, bounding into the clearing where surely their friends rested. "It's ramen for dinner tonight!"

Kagome followed at a leisurely pace, plucking the odd spice from her basket. Since Inuyasha insisted upon stockpiling the cardboard noodles, she refused to cook them until she could come up with a brew more enjoyable to her palate.

If she _had_ to eat them night after night, she might as well take pleasure in the process.

* * *

**Words: **129

**AN: **I can't decide if I should upload them once a day, or as I finish 'em. Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

It teased her, dancing on the edge of her thoughts until she forced it to the forefront. Fist in palm, Kagome asserted her small _aha_ moment by turning inquisitive eyes to Sango.

"Does that forest," she asked, pointing to the timbers behind her "have an uhm…owner?"

The taijiya cocked her head. "An owner?"

"Yeah, like someone who would say it was theirs." She knew Inuyasha had his half-a-century resting place named after him, but that did not really entail proprietary rights per se.

Eyes narrowed in consideration. "Well…I'm not familiar with this particular one, but there have been cases of powerful demons who stake claims on lands _like_ this forest."

"Hmmm."

"Why are you asking, Kagome?"

* * *

**Words: **116

**AN: **Clearly, I'm just uploading them willy nilly. If you want to send a prompt my way, feel free ;)


	7. Chapter 7

She smiled nervously, glancing around their site filled with inattentive faces drooping in and out of sleep. Kagome dropped her voice a few decibels.

"I may have ran into a youkai. Er…a taiyoukai probably." He _had_ been in human form, and while she remained caustically untrained, resulting in a subconscious purification of lingering youki in the air, even Kagome could tell that such a languid show of powers only meant one thing.

He was strong and didn't need to prove it to her.

"_What_?!" Sango gasped. "In the woods?"

Kagome nodded, shifting nervously. Inuyasha would _totally _overreact if he knew.

"Did he threaten you?"

Uhm… "No?"

* * *

**Words:** 106


	8. Chapter 8

Dubious eyes trained themselves on her. "No?"

"Well he didn't actually _say_ he would harm me…he was just powerful enough that he could." Actually, besides the playful tone that rolled into each sentence, Kagome would've pegged him as a Sesshomaru 2.0. Prideful, maybe, but also fair and far too strong to be concerned with well-meaning humans.

"Stirring the curiosity of a powerful youkai can be dangerous Kagome."

"I know." She whispered, a small amount of guilt pooling in the pit of her stomach. "But what else could I have done?"

The demon slayer sighed. "You're right. Just…be careful these next few days. Demons have been known to whisk away human conquests that they find _interesting_."

Kagome thought back to the brief encounter, and the beguiled grin she had gotten in response. She laughed nervously. "Right."

* * *

**Words: **135

**AN: **The problem with uploading these chapters as I write them is that I tend to keep in rather _grievous _errors. So thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that decades indeed only mean ten years ;)

Also I know that in the last chapter I used the term _taiyoukai_. I looked it up, as extensively as one can research fictional information, and came up with the reoccurring concept of a _strong demon, demon lord, demon who can maintain human form_ and so on. From Kagome's smattering of demon knowledge, I don't think it's too much of a stretch to assume she'd use the word to describe Youko.


	9. Chapter 9

Indeed, Kagome lasted a few more days, before the unrelenting buzz on the very cusp of her senses finally broke her will power.

Dropping Shippo off with Sango, Kagome quickly sidled up next to Miroku, pulling him back to the rear position of their entourage with a gentle tug and a very troubled smile. As they held back far enough to creep out of Inuyasha's superhuman hearing, she pointed to the edge of the woods. They had been travelling aimlessly for days – the jewel rumour having had turned out to be nothing more than some overzealous demons – along a path that paralleled the very forest that Kagome had been in earlier. "Can you feel anything?"

Miroku looked first at her, a curious glance that was mingled with concern, before closing his eyes and concentrating. After a long moment's pause, he nodded. "Is that youki?"

"Yes!" Her cry was a far stretch from collected, but Kagome made sure it was said under her breath. "It's been following us for _days_."

Something in her tone caused Miroku to open his eyes and ask, "do you know who's energy that is?"

She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. Actually, she _had_ recognized the bright wisps of power that flared up whenever she wandered too closely to the outskirts of the forest wall. "Er…maybe."

* * *

**Words: **221

**AN: **For all of you who follow both this story, AND A Brand New World, fear not! That particular update is coming in ASAP. I haven't forgotten my promise to actually _finish_ a saga of mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Since the story had little plot to it, only a few moments passed before Miroku understood what had transpired between Kagome and the youkai. It was concerning, absolutely, but also a little humorous and he was hard-pressed to hide his grin.

"Is he after the sacred jewel?" He asked, the first sign of worry creeping in.

She laid her hand over the small bump hiding underneath her top. "No, I don't believe so. He knew I was a priestess, but the concealment spell on them held."

"Ah, good." With a bit of convincing, he drew his gaze from the top of her shirt back to her face. "What do you want to do about the demon then?"

"I don't know. I don't want to worry Inuyasha."

Or face his anger, Miroku agreed silently. He gazed at the forest edge for a moment, allowing the strong demonic energy to brush with his reikai. This kistune was powerful, but not altogether malevolent. If anything, Miroku would say he was rather…_playful_.

* * *

**Words:** 168


	11. Chapter 11

Miroku passed his theory along to her, allowing the priestess to draw her own conclusion. She _hmm_'ed and _haw_'d and stared contemplatively out into the distance, glancing back at Miroku only to send him dubious looks.

"He wants to play a game?" She asked, hesitant.

He smiled but shook his head. "Not exactly. Kitsune's are very curious creatures, and you're an oddity – your powers are quite potent, but mostly harmless to demons unless you will them otherwise."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Right…but that's just because a lot of my friends are demons."

"Yes."

"It isn't because I'm strong."

"Oh, to the contrary Miss Kagome," Miroku said "that's _precisely_ it."

"Pardon?"

He pointed to the hidden jewel. "Your power," which they had surmised, was inherently built off the shikon no tama's latent influence "is not like most other priestess', since although it is _pure_, it does not violently lash out at every demon we encounter. That doesn't necessarily mean you are weaker than other miko's, if anything it makes you much stronger for you can control who you hurt."

She made a face at him. "That's hardly true – I'm _never_ in control of my powers."

"Maybe that is because they already do what you subconsciously will them to. You have been able to summon burst of energy whenever you're threatened, and your _hama no ya_ are how you tell your mind that you've changed to the offensive. Most of the time – and you may correct me if I'm wrong – you don't _want_ to hurt anyone."

Again she cringed, but Miroku guessed that it was more from his overt praise than from a disagreement. Kagome was special, and he had spent many quiet moments of their travels contemplating the odd nature her powers held, and the underlying causes of such differences. Whether it was the era she was raised in or the influence of a jewel that was neither purely good nor evil, her powers reflected the type of person she was – someone would held life in the highest regard, and did not discriminate nor place restrictions on what that life entailed.

It was no wonder that a kitsune, a species who indulged in beautiful life forces, and who had tasted Kagome's unique reikai, would try to entice her into returning.

* * *

**Words: **378

**AN: **I really hope this theory kind of makes sense? It does in my head, but I may be jumping around a bit in explaining it precisely because I came up with all of its nuances. Also, I hope y'all appreciate the updates, because I _totally_ should be doing my research papers instead of writing plot bunnies.


	12. Chapter 12

"So then, you're saying because I'm pretty much harmless, he wants me to…what? Prove that I'm not a threat?"

"I would say he wants to ah…explore you."

Kagome raised one incredulous eyebrow at the monk. "Why do you have to make everything sound so incredibly _dirty_?"

Miroku laughed. "I only meant that his curiosity is piqued. Although kitsune's do take human lovers, they're typically males."

She decided, with a long-suffering sigh, that it was better not to ask him to explain. She kept in pace beside him, but turned to consider the teasing energy a little ways beyond the field, incapable of brushing off the large bursts of youki that trailed near her.

Miroku, entirely too perceptive for his own good, caught on. She turned back to him, but it was not with a protest, as he asked, "Do you perhaps _want_ to be explored?"

* * *

**Words: **145


	13. Chapter 13

"It isn't like that!" She exclaimed, attempting to smooth out Miroku's incredulous grin.

"Oh, so you _don't_ want to go exploring?"

Kagome scowled, but tucked her protests away in lieu of deeper concerns. "It's just…he's a kitsune, right?"

Miroku nodded.

"And if he's bothering to follow _me_, he must have time on his hands…"

"Ah." He followed her troubled gaze, right up to the bright swath of red hair that bounced ahead of them. "I see."

Kagome nodded, taking her eyes off of the young kit and sliding it back to where the older one surely resided. "Maybe if I indulge _him_," she reasoned, tipping her head in the direction of the youki "he'll indulge _me_."

* * *

**Words: **116


	14. Chapter 14

She gripped the cold jewel in her hand, feeling the fluctuating swirl of energies within and taking an odd solace in it. At least the eternal battle presented a familiar feeling – Kagome figured she'd been subjected to Midoriko's quests since she was a baby, growing up with the shikon and everything that came tagging along.

This _guilt_ on the other hand, was completely foreign to her.

"Inuyasha…"

"No damn way. Do you realize how fucking _stupid_ you're being?"

She cringed, incapable of pulling up the hot and typically irrational ire that sparked whenever the hanyou started yelling. Her fingers slipped onto the jagged bit of the jewel's edge, the energy pushing and pulsing and rising up all around her.

"I know I should've said something earlier." She said.

"Damn straight."

"But," she started cautiously "what if I just asked-"

"No!" he growled, flashing gold eyes down to her. "You're not putting everything in danger just 'cause you wanna go play with the pretty fox."

She frowned. "I never told you he was pretty."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. "Oi, wench, that's not what I'm sayin'."

Kagome sighed deeply, casting her eyes to ground. Her fingers twisted around the jewel, a futile attempt at soothing her frazzled nerves, until a small pulse drew her attention away. The shikon was attempting to comfort her, the reikai that was hers – and yet not – swirling around. The stranger's youki responded with a sharp poke, prod, _rile_.

"What if," she tried, her eyes drifting back to Inuyasha "I left the jewel with _you_?"

* * *

**Words:** 256

**AN: **So I have a bunch written after this, because I just had some meds and I'm partially woozy and when isn't there a better time to write? So my question to you folks is once again, would you rather I post 'em as I finish, of do you want them once a day? Sporadic or reliable, it's up to you. Mostly. And also how woozy I get aha.


	15. Chapter 15

_"What?!_"

"Yeah!" Kagome exclaimed, her energy suddenly shifting into something bright and hopeful. Inuyasha's nose scrunched up, alarmed with the change.

"You can't just abandon-"

"I wouldn't be!" She argued, big blue eyes pleading with him. "I would come right back. Promise."

He sniffed the air, smelling the sharp cleanness of truth mingled with everything else. "You would?"

Kagome nodded. "Yup! I can just…get his name!"

"What good would that do ya?"

"Well, I can find him later. And if he's gone by the time we finish, then he probably wasn't going to help me in the first place." She reasoned

Inuyasha frowned, both upset with her decision and pleased that she seemed assured that the end of their quest was a certainty rather than a possibility.

"Besides! I'm not abandoning." She said. "I'm _trusting_."

* * *

**Words: **135

**AN:** So from a small consensus I'm going to put up a new chapter every day until I either finish or run out of pieces to post!


	16. Chapter 16

"This is dumb. Just 'cause you wanna get some tips for the kid-"

"They're not _just_ tips Inuyasha."

Despite his defensive stance and heavy sighs, the dog-demon's eyes were still warm as he glared at her. He crossed his arms, staring down at her underneath his lashes. "No? Cause this ain't just some trip either."

She matched his movement. "You know that I take my responsibility seriously. _All_ of my responsibilities."

He allowed a brief glance over to the campsite where the rest of the group still slept, a ways beyond where Kagome's meager human sight could reach. "Feh."

"Wouldn't you have wanted it?" She asked. "If you had the chance to do it again, and someone could've been there for _you_?"

"I managed just fine." He growled softly.

Kagome reached for him, her apologetic demeanor gentle. "You did. Inuyasha, you did _great_. But I might be able to help him avoid a little confusion. And if there is anything I can do to spare that hardship, I will."

She amended, with a downward glance and a deferential blush. "With your support, of course."

* * *

**Words: **184

**AN:** So because I'm a narcissistic sort of folk, I was flipping through some old reviews of mine, and I just had to say it. You're all such _darling_ people. Thank you for the constant support and kind words :) I'm off to go on a writing spree~


	17. Chapter 17

"Aw hell." He caved, using careful claws to tip her head up. "You know I can't fight ya Kagome."

Before he had a chance to extract it, she reached forward and trapped his hand under her own. "Do you mean that?"

He could smell the sharp bursts of happiness in her scent, unable to do anything but concede when the waves of gratitude began surrounding them. "Keh."

"Inuyasha."

He rolled his eyes. "Just don't go doin' anything stupid, like gettin' distracted by some fox boy's good looks. You're still needed here."

She nodded quickly, skipping past his additional commentary. "Of course! I can defend myself y'know."

He could feel the warm ebb and flow of her energy, the clean tang of purity rolling harmlessly off of him. The monk had explained his theory to Inuyasha, when this whole argument had started, and the hanyou agreed. Kagome's powers did whatever her emotions told 'em to – he'd know if she was in danger.

"Yeah, whatever. You'll still need rescuing."

When she merely shrugged off this insult with a benign smile, he knew he'd made the right decision. Kagome wouldn't abandon the jewel, and she wouldn't abandon him. For the same reasons she couldn't ignore this chance, no matter how dumb he thought it was.

"Hey Kagome?" He said, drawing blue eyes back to him.

"Hmm?"

"He's lucky to have you as his mother."

Her smile widened, and a whole new surge of euphoria intermixed with a nameless sort of _thanks_ washed over him, buffering any trepidation that still lingered. Inuyasha was jealous, if only for a moment, of the young kit lucky enough to be given her love.

Kagome propelled herself into him, wrapping her arms around tightly in a grateful embrace. He tucked one arm around her waist and another on top of her head, soothingly.

He was lucky too.

* * *

**Words:** 309

**AN:** Just so y'all are aware, in my timezone this is technically still at a post per day. Barely, but it should be up on the 23rd!


	18. Chapter 18

She had not been walking for long before a large swell of youki pushed into her from behind. Eyelids fluttered shut briefly - she was unaccustomed to withstanding such strength without even a small portion of the jewel on her. She turned around to take in the sight of a tall figure leaning back idly against a tree, silver tail swishing lazily back and forth.

Kagome rolled her shoulders and smiled slightly. "Hey there youkai-san!"

"You have returned." He stated.

"Well," she reasoned "I _had_ to. You've been following us for days."

The kitsune grinned, pleased in someway with what she had said. "I have. However, my forest ends little priestess."

That...made sense. "You know, there's something about this whole 'your forest' business that I don't get - how can someone just _claim_ land? Where I'm from you have to pay for it, and I don't think you can buy just the forest bit."

He sidestepped her babbling quite literally as he stalked forward towards her. "Hmm...you are an odd human."

Kagome kept her tongue as he moved steadily into her personal bubble, tilting his head down to take a soft whiff of her scent. When he leaned back to look at her, it was with a curious expression on his face.

"Something has changed about you."

* * *

**Words: **223


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh?" She asked lightly.

Rather than answering her, Youko threaded his fingers through her hair and bared her neck, leaning in to nose the junction between shoulder and collarbone. There was something new in the little priestess' aura - it wasn't just that she smelt differently due to the days past, but rather...there was a certain _change_ about her.

It was only when he started using his tongue in an attempt to discern this subtle difference that the girl started to protest.

"Hey!" She snapped, using tiny, ineffectual hands to push him away. "Geeze, what is it with youkai and personal bubbles?"

He cocked his head. Personal bubbles?

Alas! It was no matter. In the most important of ways the priestess remained unique. Her reikai swirled around the two of them, having no where else to go given her immense untapped strength and his close proximity, yet continued to treat him as if he posed no threat. Youko was uncertain exactly how far he could push the girl before such power decided to weaponize, but he knew he was going to make the most of it.

He was _so_ going to win!

* * *

**Words:** 193


	20. Chapter 20

He _licked_ her. Licked her! Even if she could have stood the sniffing and the pet names, tongue action was just way too far for a second meeting.

Holding a hand to her neck, Kagome shot the youkai an dirty look.

"So little priestess, what is it that brings you to my forest?" He purred, although this time he managed to remain a safe distance away.

Right. That. She dropped her hands down neutrally to her sides and plastered a large smile on her face. "It isn't little priestess, it's Kagome."

Thankfully he responded in kind. "Kagome," he said, each syllable caressed with a curious mouth "I am Youko."

_Yes! A name!_

* * *

**Words: **112

**AN: **You get two tonight because 1) I've already had my mental breakdown of the week and needed some fun 2) I just took a benadryl and am waiting for the sleepiness side affect to kick in (so yay, I just wrote a ton of these for fun!) and 3) I'm really eager for all of these Youko and Kagome scenes! (also bonus 4) just because I wanted to).


	21. Chapter 21

Youko enjoyed games. They were an integral part of kitsune society and more often than not he found himself in a pleasant struggle to prove his mind victorious over others. Sometimes this meant going to great lengths to demonstrate his superiority. Other times, it simply meant waiting patiently.

"Youko." The priestess said, testing out the name. Finding it suitable, she nodded succinctly. "Youko, would you say you're a safe man?"

He arched an eyebrow at her, as if to say _honestly_?

She amended her question. "Right, what self-respecting youkai likes the word safe? Do you see yourself as someone who's difficult to erm...kill?"

This time, both eyebrows went up.

* * *

**Words: **113


	22. Chapter 22

Alright, so maybe that wasn't the _best_ way to phrase the question. But if she was going to ask him to wait an indefinite amount of time so that she could satisfy her own curiosity, it was best that she got assurances of his longevity.

"I am an excellent fighter." He eventually declared.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. Inuyasha was an excellent fighter, but he also often liked to throw himself into life-threatening situations. Just because he _could_ win didn't mean he needed to prove to everyone that he _would_.

So she prodded. "Do you think you'll be around in say, a year?"

"I cannot say where I will be."

"But you think you'll be somewhere."

"Little priestess," he threatened, in what Kagome hoped was a teasing tone "you will clarify your reason for being here."

He loomed. She shrank. He grinned. She gave in. "I need a favor."

* * *

**Words: **148

**AN: **For those of you who have been asking, yes I do plan on updating ABNW, and no I don't know when that'll be. I have a few exams and some oral presentations coming up here and am positively panicking, so I don't know if I have the time do write and edit a multi-chapter length document - I will, however, continue to try and do my best, and I promise once the mayhem is over I will absolutely stockpile on some very thrilling twists and turns to come! So bear with me for a bit here folks, you won't be sorry :)


	23. Chapter 23

Some demons would find offense in how cavalier the human was being, but Youko was smart enough to recognize the difference between scaring someone into obedience and having their respect. She knew when to show deference.

"Explain."

It pleased him how quickly she replied. "I want to know more about kitsune-youkai."

So did _that_. He moved yet another step closer, bending his head down so that her next words tickled his ears.

"But I can't_ right now_."

* * *

**Words: **77 (do I get in trouble for publishing something _under_ 100?)

**AN: **Sorry for not posting yesterday! I may of may not have broken my computer (I'm too afraid to find out). Does anyone know a solution to a perma-shutting-down page? It just insists it's shutting down, but never does, and then I have to manually power the machine down (which isn't likely all that good for it). If you _do_ know the answer, I promise to have _two_ uploads a day for the next two week ;)


	24. Chapter 24

She was almost happy to say the words, if only because it made Youko's head tilt back up. "What does that mean?"

There was really no point in hiding it. "I'm on a uh...quest right now. So I can't."

"You want a favour...but you desire it at a later point in time?"

Er..."Yes?"

He made the unfortunate connection right away. "You ask a lot little priestess."

"It's Kagome."

"You audacious minx!" He declared. "And how were you planning on acquiring my assistance?"

She had not expected the slow smile that lit up the kitsune's face, but it had to be a good sign. "Swapping?"

At his expression, she tried for a different word. "A trade of information. See, I want to know more about you, and I figured that since you were hanging out for so long, you probably wanted to know more about me?"

It was a question, pure and simple, and one that Kagome still felt a little arrogant to be implying. Just because a powerful youkai had been toying with her for a few days didn't mean that he was actually _interested_ in-

"That's perfect!"

* * *

**Words: **188

**AN:** Thank you to those of you who tried to help me with my innumerable issues regarding technology (including the IT guy who probably hated my incompetence and slight anger issues). I _believe_ it's fixed (to the person who said I should uhm...undust my fan? (like I said, technologically incompetent), I have done thus and am hoping for great results) and once I test it by shutting it off I will tell you how it goes! I did email all of my _Struggle_ WIP's to myself, so that I have a copy no matter what, and should everything go well I will post 'em two a day! But I'm too scared to restart this thing until _after _I make my PP for rat hippocampi and whatnot, so either I'll be unable to post come Thursday, or you can expect some awesome rapid updates! TBA.


	25. Chapter 25

"_Pardon_?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Oh little priestess, you _are _going to work." He could not help but let this slip, so excited was he at finally finding a solution to his puzzle. Not only had he come across what had to be the most interesting human in the region, he already had a hook for her! _She _had found _him_.

Oooh, when the rest of the clan found out how easy his win had come to him - literally approaching him on his land! - they were going to have a _fit_.

But he was getting ahead of himself. There were still some important details to figure out before he could comfortably recline in his success.

Youko stepped a little ways out of this 'personal bubble' of hers, and asked "How long does a quest take?"

* * *

**Words:** 136

**AN: **And another, just because I can! Also, if you missed it (FF is being buggy) there was a previous update (Chapter...uhm, 25? 24?), and I wouldn't want you to miss it!


	26. Chapter 26

Although he wasn't being at all forthcoming, Kagome knew that her suspicions had been dead on. He _did _need something from her. His question however was a challenging one to answer.

She glanced down at the place the jewel normally rested, imagining the artifact as it was when she had last seen it. They did indeed have most of the shikon, or at least the shards that weren't already in Naraku's possession, which wasn't to say that they had a large amount. It was a heavy reminder every day that the end of their journey drew close...and yet, who was to say how soon that battle would be?

"Uhm...less than a year, but more than a month." She asserted.

Thankfully, this seemed to work for Youko. "And how dangerous is this quest of yours?"

A deadly hanyou. Manipulative killers. The dead coming back to life - repeatedly. Constantly throwing themselves into danger. Willingly even. Blood and guts and torture and so on and so forth. "More dangerous than most."

"Are _you _difficult to kill?"

She laughed. "No one's succeeded yet."

* * *

**Words: **180

**AN: **OKAY. Last one of these - are any of you receiving alerts for this story? Or anything? I'm not, and I just want to know if my account sucks (please refer to my former admission of technology illiteracy) or if FF is having a meltdown. If it turns out the fault lies merely on my end, then I _think_ I'll have a big update for a couple of my other stories on the way. Thank you all for your patience! I will continue to attempt to manage the multiple items in my life that persist in breaking down (highest on that list being my mind). You're all terribly lovely ;)


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright little priestess, I will allow this quest of yours - on one condition."

Kagome wasn't sure if she should take offence at his patronizing nickname, or the grandiose gesture of being permitted her own free will. Though he was keeping a respectable distance away from her, so that was promising. "What's the condition?"

"I must assure that you are indeed suitable for my purposes." He demanded.

Fair _was_ fair - she didn't want to tell him exactly why she needed his help, so she wasn't comfortable probing his reasons for needing hers.

_Still…_"And how exactly do you go about that?" She asked suspiciously.

"I require your company."

"But I already said that I can't leave right now-"

"For a few days," he interrupted "to confirm."

She was distinctively _not _okay with the way the last word rolled off the kitsune's tongue.

* * *

**Words:** 142

**AN:** You lot are the best! Thank you to everyone who reassured me that it was my end malfunctioning (which is actually a huge weight off my shoulders), and in particular, thank you to Simplistic Practicality and KEdakumi, who gave me the solution. I'm happy to say that things are in working order now, and if everything continues to go well, you can expect some extra bonus chapters after this weekend ;)


	28. Chapter 28

Thus, a volley of questions ensued, inquisitive in nature but forceful in demands.

"Does this confirming involve you in any way physically umm…inspecting?"

He deliberated for a quick moment. "That shouldn't be necessary."

"No, it _won't _be. If you want to know something, you ask first."

He growled at her tone, but considered her words. "That is…acceptable. You shall refrain from using your powers in my presence."

He didn't fancy being taken by surprise should the little priestess actually know how to wield the large volume of spiritual energy that bloomed around her.

She nodded easily enough. "Okay. And exactly how long is a 'few days'?"

"Less than a year. More than a day." He grinned. She sighed.

"Will a week work?" He blinked slowly at her and she rephrased. "Seven days?"

He paused, so she added, "It'll be like a trial run. You can see if I'm useful, and I can learn a little."

So, he agreed.

* * *

**Words: **158


	29. Chapter 29

"Okay, well then just let me go tell my friends-"

"No."

"No?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

He shook his head with a small, imperious tilt. "Our…trial run starts now. You must listen to what I have to say."

Youko was rather impressed with her responding growl. "I will agree to _listen_ to you." She said, a dangerous tone imbued in her speech. "But I won't agree to _obey_ you."

He did not smile. "You would refuse me?"

"I would."

It was too late for him to threaten to leave. "That is fine." He conceded. "But you still shall not meet with your friends."

Her stance screamed with refusal. Her aura lashed out in muted ire. But it was her eyes that demanded an answer, and Youko found himself helpless to do much else but give it. "Humans are not trusting of youkai. Your friends will dissuade you from this trip."

For a moment she seemed inclined to argue, but as blue eyes clashed with gold she submitted. "They might."

"Then you must not go to them."

She cocked her head at him contemplatively and Youko waited. The little priestess' reasons for this outing were her own, and he lacked confidence that her motivations would outweigh her fear of the unknown.

She was all too willing to defy his expectations.

"You will bring me back in seven days?" She asked.

"Yes." He breathed.

The priestess sighed and fretted, but gave into the smile when it tempted her. "Well _this_ human trusts in the honor of nobility. May I have your word?"

His held back his surprise at her knowledge, pouncing instead on her faith. "You have my word. On the honour of my house, I will bring you back on the sunset of the seventh day."

She spared one more regretful glance in the direction she had come, before agreeing with a silent nod.

* * *

**Words: **313

**AN:** An early update! I'm off to conferences tomorrow so I thought I'd put this up before I forgot ;D


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome acknowledged the youkai's rather prudent point. If Inuyasha had any inkling that she was going to run off with the "pretty boy fox", he'd kill her. _Scratch that_, she thought, chancing another long look at the beautiful specimen of a kitsune, _he'd kill him first, and _then_ me. _

She had promised the hanyou that she wouldn't abandon him, and she had every intention to keep that vow. Her little trip had just…extended a bit.

The next glance she gave Youko was tinged with warning. "You may want to move back a bit." She said, kneeling down to bury her hands in the earth.

He proved tempted to do the exact opposite, and approached her side. "What are you planning?"

"My friends will try to find me." She adjusted her palms, sifting through the dirt in an attempt to find a hold.

"They won't be able to."

She sighed. _Youkai and their pride_. "They will _worry_. I was hoping to prevent that."

He persisted, leaning down to inspect that patterns she was trailing in the soil, and in doing so placed himself firmly in her space. "How?"

Kagome was accustomed to curiosity, but rarely was it accompanied by a tall male with an intimidating amount of youki. She tried a distraction. "You wanted to observe me, correct?"

He tilted his head so that his nose brushed alongside her cheek. "Yes."

"Well consider this your first chance. Now _move_."

She butted him with her shoulder and the youkai seemed to take the hint. Kagome wasn't sure if interest had won out over the temptation to tease, but either way Youko stood up and moved to the far edge of the clearing.

"Good enough?" He called sardonically.

Kagome located a patch of youki-free soil and grinned. _This'll shut him up_.

* * *

**Words:** 298

**AN: **Sorry for the delay in posting! I'm currently undergoing a major school-sanctioned meltdown and time crisis so you may not hear from me until Thanksgiving! I haven't abandoned ship. I've even spared some time (and grade points I imagine) to work on ABNW ;)

(PS. I'm Canadian, my Thanksgiving is early, don't worry)


	31. Chapter 31

Youko prided himself on many things, one of which was the complete denial of anyone with power to compete with his. Unfortunately, reiki of the _miko_ persuasion tended to lean in such a direction, having the unique capability to not just cancel out every bit of energy he emitted, but to erase it completely. So rather than allow the priestess to believe she'd frightened him, he trotted a few more steps back and held his ground.

He may not desire purification, but that did not mean he was scared to witness it up close.

The girl remained heedless of the mess she was making, mucking through soil and dirtying the very delightful clothes that she wore. The moment she closed her eyes and focused inwards, Youko could feel the change, and he was caught.

Because while she was anchoring herself to the earth, her power was blooming all around her. Pure tendrils of energy curled and stretched, like a cat waking from a long slumber, sharpening its claws in lazy threats. Kitsunes had an eye for auras, and hers was brimming over the top.

However, despite the danger it represented, her reiki chose not to strike out at the nearest touch of demonic energy, ignoring the wisps of youki surrounding it in favour of the flora. Each bright pink branch cradled around the trees and bushes within reach, pushing its own energy through them, helping them to grow and bloom and rise towards the sun. It reminded Youko of the rainforests he had once glimpsed on a dare that had extended across the globe.

A very _pure_ rainforest.

The energy put his hairs on edge, but true to his nature Youko forced himself to reach out for a plant close to him. It sparked at his touch, but did not turn away. For this, he found he could forgive her impudence.

And perhaps for the plants as well. For with each pulse of energy she sent into the earth, they positively _sung_.

* * *

**Words: **332

**AN:** Even though this is _long_ in the making, I'm sorry to say updates will still be drawn out. Apparently midterm week is less of a week and more of an 'everything that occurs before the finals'. I'm swamped! I've been writing updates in the twenty minutes I have between study breaks and work and school and games. But I am trying!

Thanks to the lovely _Katie_ for wishing me a happy turkey feast! It's always nice to hear from one polar-bear rider to another ;) I'm positively filled to the brim with melatonin and cranberry sauce!

(and since linguistics is my main source of stress and joy atm, have a greeting - /hæv æ gɹeɪt wik!/


	32. Chapter 32

With a deep exhale, Kagome let go of her tenuous connection to the ground. She slumped forward slightly, exhaustion leeching through her bones.

_Wow. I forgot how tiring that was_.

She could feel the thrum of the area around her, the blades of grass on the forest floor curling into her touch. With a heavy sigh and a deep grumble, she pushed herself up, dusting her pants off as she stood. When everything appeared to be in working order, Kagome met the far too calm eyes of Youko.

"What did you _do_?" He whispered, nothing in his tone awed or amazed. Rather, he sounded a little pissed.

She tried for an apprehensive smile. "Uhm…well…you see…"

"_Priestess…_"

"Look," she explained "it's a trick. Something about the type of energy I have and its connection to nature. One of my companions taught me how to do it, and it's only possible to do if I feel…safe." _This way, if Shippo or Inuyasha try to find me, they can tell that I wasn't threatened. _

She looked at the kitsune again. _Okay, well I wasn't until _now.

"You purified my youki." He stated, his tone only slightly less offended than earlier.

She nodded. "I did. It's just temporary."

"You friends will be able to tell?"

She was content to allow him the continued assumption that her travelling companions were entirely of the human variety. "There's a monk in my group – he'll be able to see."

Youko grimaced, but didn't disagree. "Alright. Now we shall go."

"Yup!"

* * *

**Words: **252

**AN: **Thank you for all of the kind words! To the lovely folks telling me to slow down the stressing - oh how I wish I could! If you have any good techniques for soothing anxiety, I'm super keen to know! (And yes, I am aware of the dastardly _lie_ that is midterms. How can midterms go from the first month of the semester to a week before finals, I ask you! I'm only a few semesters from finishing my degree and it _still_ astounds me).

And also to those of you who may be growing tired of this rather drawn out conversation (hey, they need boundaries established!) fret not! Change is on it's way ;)

Your lovely words have inspired me to write! I have stored a few more updates so expect some excitement! (Although my conscious forces me to admit that I spent much of my afternoon off editing ABNW...but they've been waiting longer!).

All my love dearies 3


	33. Chapter 33

She did not expect what came next.

"What are you doing?!"

Youko's ears flattened over his skull, and he paused in his task of pulling Kagome into his chest. "Humans are slow."

"Just compared to demons! I happen to be used to a lot of travelling."

"You are still incompetent."

She grumbled. "I think we need a few more rules for this little excursion."

"And what would you have as our restrictions?" He asked, gathering her up once more. Kagome stuttered and scowled but allowed him the personal liberty of a bride-like carrying style.

"If we're going to learn about one another, it can't be clouded by discriminations." She pointed out.

"Oh?"

"So no looking down on me."

* * *

**Words: **118

**AN: **An update? Oh my.

Many adoring thanks to everyone who gave me lovely advice on how to calm down. I am actually taking it all, half due to the implicit trust I have in every one of you, and half out of sheer desperation. I'm an anxious person, it's in m'bones. I figure if I was more relaxed I would have better skin. So I'm drinking the calming teas and I'm practicing the soothing routines and I'm definitely eating the comfort food haha. And! I am writing the very relaxing drabbles that keep me sane.

A humongous thank-you to all of you for the kind words and the support! I'm terribly easy to please, and you all make my day!


	34. Chapter 34

They leapt and soared and positively flew, and Kagome found herself suddenly grateful for the way Youko had positioned his arms around her, hiding her from the wind. Usually when she found herself tumbling through the sky it was on Inuyasha's back. Although in some sense comparable to her journey now, this time, the view was so much _more_. She had never really taken the time to pay attention to the landscape around her, although she couldn't figure out why that was. Feudal Japan offered something she hadn't had much chance to notice – an overgrown earth. Tokyo was all pavement and metal and noises. For the first time in some while, Kagome had a chance to catch her breath. She found the opportunity dizzying.

* * *

**AN:** Hello darlings! This week's (weeks'?) author note is tinged with a sense of shame and also gratitude. I'm currently sick, so the gratitude is for all of your lovely words of encouragment. I'm also very late in updating, so that explains the shame.

**Words:** 124


	35. Chapter 35

When the duo finally landed it was several hours later, and Kagome's harried thoughts ran from _I am so so cold_ to _where the heck did I end up?_ She clambered out of Youko's arms into the gratefully warm shelter of an enclave of trees.

"Humans are awfully weak."

_Well if you had let me grab a jacket…_She cusped her hands to her mouth, teasing numbed fingers with hot breath. "Yeah, yeah, we're dumb and weak and slow, I know."

Peering ahead, she tried to make out any clue of where they were. Soft sun filtered through the leaves, but the plant life around her was too thick to make out much else. Had he really run away from one forest to another?

"You do not sound like you are agreeing with me."

"Well, I'm not." Kagome said, glancing at the youkai. She cocked her head up at him when she was met with a few more moments of silence. "Where are we?"

Youko seemed inclined to wait out his explanation in favour of hers. "The Eastern Lands."

"But _why_ are we here?"

"This is where we shall be staying."

She grumbled. "This isn't _also_ your forest is it?"

"No," he admitted "it is not claimed."

"Then…why?"

His face gave nothing away. "I have a friend here."

* * *

**Words: **217

**AN:** Er...better late than never? Please be distracted from a sad author's sporadic posting by the intriguing case of _what friend?_


End file.
